Kicking Into Gear
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: After a brief brush in Wasabi's lap during the car chase earlier that night gives Gogo a preview of what he's packing, the speed freak can't help but think about him. Commission for simo09.


In the chaos of the high octane car chase they had only hours earlier been engaged in, there was a lot for Gogo to savour. Taking charge of the chase had given her the sort of almost impossible to find thrill that a speed freak like her sought, but one in particular lingered much more than it really had any right to. Every time she closed her eyes as she tried to catch some sleep in one of Fred's guest bedrooms, she thought about Wasabi, about what she felt when she took control of the car. Slipping into the driver's seat had involved slipping into his lap, and in doing so, she'd felt something against her ass that she could barely believe, something that now haunted her thoughts as sleep proved seemingly impossible to Gogo.

She had reason to believe that Wasabi had a massive dick.

This shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did, but sleep proved impossible and thoughts proved fitful as the lingering curiosity ate at her, and even an attempt at fingering herself had done little to exhaust her arousal and quell her dirty thoughts, which led her to groan as she pulled up out of bed, seriously contemplating storming over to Wasabi's room and finding out for her damn self if he really was as hung as she thought, or if she'd just brushed against his thigh and in the confusion not realized it. Both were possible, but oh god how she hoped it was true. Rising up out of bed and fully naked, she threw on the robe that had been left in her room. "I can't believe this shit," she groaned to herself as she departed for Wasabi's room.

"I just need an answer," she insisted beneath her breath as she stepped out into the hallway. "Just a confirmation, and then I'll be able to go back to bed. This isn't some shit where I'm getting feelings for Wasabi of all people. That stuck up nerd isn't my type. I just need questions answered is all. That's what scientists do, right?" She was having a conversation with herself, looking like a madwoman to anyone who may have been listening-though thankfully, nobody was-as she moved in the dead of the night through the unfamiliar halls of Fred's family mansion. "The real crazy thing is how fucking far apart these guest bedrooms are. How big is this place? I wouldn't even keep more than one guest bedroom."

Assuring herself that the only craziness in this place was the size of Fred's home and the fact they had so many guest bedrooms that breathing room could be put in keeping his friends in non-adjacent ones, she managed to talk herself right to Wasabi's door, gripping the knob and bursting right in, as was utterly reasonable to do in the middle of the night, uninvited into someone's bedroom. "Look, Wasabi, this is going to sound really weird but there's something I have to-" Her eyes went wide as she stopped dead, staring into the room and getting a much bigger eyeful than she could have ever imagined.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Wasabi had queued up some porn he'd found while channel surfing on the TV set in his room. The moans of a woman getting fucked senseless spilled from the television, all while Wasabi sat there, his cock not only out and being rapidly stroked, but shocking Gogo. She'd felt something big when she'd brushed against his lap, but the sight of it rigid was something else entirely, a far cry from even what she'd felt when it was flaccid. Long, thick, utterly aching as pre-cum drooled from his tip and down onto the carpet. The biggest cock Gogo not only had ever seen, but could have ever dreamt of, much bigger than the one she'd just been thinking about while she touched herself.

"Uh," Wasabi said, utterly shocked by the sudden intrusion, quickly grabbing a pillow to try and cover up. "Knocking is usually a-no, don't come in here!" He groaned, pulling back as he watched a shocked Gogo step into the room, closing the door behind her and advancing upon him eagerly. "This is about the car ride isn't it?"

"Damn right it's about the car ride, and the fact you know what I'm here for only means you have no reason to keep from playing along." She advanced upon him, pushy and forward as her eyes settled onto the pillow and what lay beneath. "I can't sleep until I see it, so don't keep the goods from me, Wasabi." She leaned onto the edge of the bed, her robe loose on her body, lingering open and teasing exposure of her breasts a little, somewhere she new Wasabi's eyes very nearly drew down to before snapping shut in worry. She sighed; he was going to take more coaxing than she had even the faintest of patience for.

"Let's not move too fast now," Wasabi said, trying to pull back, play things slow, even knowing that there was nothing in an appeal for slowness that could sway Gogo Tomago of all people; she lived for speed, and was impulsive as could be. Her little antagonisms and 'pranks', displacing his meticulously organized tools, all spoke to someone who didn't have the same deep appreciation of order, organization, and patience that he considered to be virtues, and she was now quite openly flaunting those inverted traits now as, in the middle of the night, she interrupted his porn watching. Well, no, his porn appreciation; behind Gogo, he could still see the edges of the screen and hear the frantic moans of a woman getting plowed hard.

"No, let's move fast," Gogo said, grabbing the pillow and snatching it away from Wasabi's loins, revealing the magnificent black cock she had been thinking about all night, even better up close. She'd forgotten all about what she'd told herself of simply wanting an answer as she soaked in the sight of it, groaning as she opened her robe and let it slip off her shoulders a little bit. "Because I've been thinking about those four seconds of something pressing against my ass all night, and I'm thinking we could pick back up on that. Want to go for a joyride, Wasabi?" This time, she went for more than a mere tease, and pressed her lips against his, going in for a kiss.

The kiss left him frozen in shock until she pulled away, and for a little while after that too. Wasabi spent enough time with Gogo that he'd maybe stopped seeing her the way he saw other girls, just a familiarity from hanging out with her long enough that he hadn't really ever thought about such things. But there she was, biting her lip, eyes lidded and exposing herself to him, and the burly scientist found himself stammering and locking up in surprise and worry, unsure what to do or how to do it as he squirmed nervously beneath her hungry gaze. Barely a legible word passed his lips as he writhed nervously on the guest bed, moans picking up in volume behind him, and the entire thing was more than he could take in, but the net effect of it was his cock twitching and throbbing needily.

"I guess you'll need a little convincing." Gogo reached down for his balls, giving them a firm squeeze before drifting her grip up to the base of his cock, fingers wrapping tight around it as she leaned her head down. "Lucky for you, I'm horny enough that I'm willing to put the effort into it, so lie back and get ready, because I'm going to go all out until you're ready to take this big, black cock of yours and fuck me senseless." No longer even remotely attempting to bury her hungers beneath rationalizations or decency, Gogo felt forced into action, desperate and horny and determined to get Wasabi to a point where he wasn't going to give her anything short of the hard, rough fuck she craved.

Leaning down, she took a broad lick at the head of his cock as her hand drifted up. She watched in delight as a squirming Wasabi went slack against the very first contact with her tongue, her colleague groaning as he felt the slick, wet muscle adoring his cock. As tightly wound as he was, even he couldn't resist this or lie about the fact that it felt damn good, and only proved better when she pressed the tip of her tongue a little lower and dragged the next lick up his shaft. This one was wetter, leaving a streak of spit along his cock, as to Wasabi's absolute lack of surprise, Gogo proved herself from the beginning to be the kind of girl to give very messy and wet blowjobs.

There was nothing shocking about it, but the suddenness with which she moved in suddenly taking his cock into her mouth certainly left him gasping in shock as she bobbed her head rapidly, slurping on his cock happily. All of the wetness she'd showed him was a preview to this, as she tried to leave his cock smeared with spit and wet, even letting some drool trickle further down his length cock. She went at him steadily, impatient and eager as she took him down for a moment, before pulling away after a solid minute of some hardcore cock sucking. "Mm, that tastes so good," she purred, voice extra deep and rumbly as her hand rubbed all of the spit down his shaft using it to make her handjob slicker as she went back to kissing his head, her eyes wide as she kept the heat and pressure up on him.

Wasabi groaned loudly as the erratic, ever shifting approach to sucking his cock threw him for a loop. Her tongue slithering circles around his freshly sucked head as her hand moved rapidly along his lengthy dick left him unsure what was coming next as she pulled back from sucking rather than deepthroating him. It was all so unpredictable, but that was what he was sure the point was, turning head from Gogo into a surprising experience. One that he felt more willing to embrace than he should have, as his hands gripped nervously at the bedding beside him, tempted to grab hold of her short black hair and help her 'focus' on something.

"So much cock," Gogo continued to tease. "And it could all go to waste pounding my tight pussy, but you just don't have the balls to use it properly. Although you certainly do have quite a pair of balls." Licking her lips, Gogo pulled back from the head of Wasabi's cock and leaned her head down, pressing some kisses and licks into his dark, plump nuts for a moment, teasing him further and dirtier as she reveled in the opportunity in front of her, the chance to really dig in and tease the hell out of Wasabi. She adored the chance, and sought to go all out on the matter as she purred, licking his balls before dragging her tongue in a single unbroken lick up from his sac along the underside of his cock, right up to his tip.

Once more, she took his cock into her mouth, hungrily sucking him down deep. Deeper this time, and faster too, moaning and slobbering all over his dick as her hand kept in vigorous motion along with her head, ensuring as much coverage of his cock as she could muster with her focus all set on getting Wasabi off. Aggressive and hungry, she took him into her throat without issue, bobbing happily down his shaft, lips smacking against the aching, dark flesh as she kept her eyes steady up at him, delighted to see he simply could not pull his gaze away from her, no matter what. She had him hooked, and all she needed to do now was press on and get him to snap and give her what she wanted.

Pulling back up and panting heavily, Gogo this time left thick strands of saliva connecting her parted lips to Wasabi's cock. "Such a big, thick, aching, monster of a black cock, and you still won't wreck me with it? Come on Wasabi, what's wrong? Afraid you'll break a small girl like me?" She once more slithered her tongue around his head, whining as she closed her eyes, letting her mouthful of drool slip down, sliding along the already wet flesh as she got her hand once more rapidly working his cock over, stroking it as hard as she could to rub all that spit in. "Because I want you to wreck me. I want you to take this huge dick you've been keeping secret from me, and break me in fucking two."

"Holy shit," was the first solid, fully formed thing Wasabi had said since the cocksucking began, just in time to gasp and shout as she went right back to slurping him down, throating him effortlessly once more. She could barely believe the pressure he was under, growing noisier and louder as Gogo had her way with him, as he stared down at her and not at the gorgeous woman getting fucked raw on the TV; she was second now to Gogo, and honestly not anywhere near as pretty. How it had taken him this long to notice was beyond him, but there was an abrasive, tomboyish charm to Gogo that he was seeing for the first time with her lips wrapped around his cock and her throat spasming around it, the needy, frantic moans she made as her excitement got the better of rumbling around his shaft, massaging it.

Lapsing back into half-words and grunts of immense pleasure, Wasabi felt something tighten up within him as his orgasm hit him straight out of nowhere. His cock throbbed within the tightness of Wasabi's throat, and the girl moaned as he pumped cum right down her gullet, filling her stomach up with a load of steaming hot spunk. She tried her best to pull up in time to catch the facial, but while it was so much cum, it all came too fast, and the best she got was a bursting mouthful spilling out of her lips and dripping down her chin, before the final drips ran down his lengthy cock, pearly white contrasting against his dark skin.

Gogo rose with a happy shiver, swallowing down as much of the cum as she could, shivering as she pulled up, letting the cum dripping down her chin run down her uncovered breasts, which were not very large, but were certainly perky enough to draw his eyes anyway; her assets were her ass and her legs, and she knew it. "Nngh, fuck," she purred, licking her lips happily. "Now then, have you come around yet to weaponizing that big thing on me? Because I'm ready to go black, Wasabi. Sucking your fat cock has me so wet, and so ready for you to own my pussy."

The intense, almost excessive vulgarity that Gogo was trying to goad him with just left Wasabi squirming fitfully, body trembling a little as he felt the intense afterglow running through his body. "Gogo, that was amazing, but... Please, I'm not that kind of guy."

"What kind of guy?" Gogo asked, rolling her eyes as she pulled herself up, spreading her toned thighs to expose her dripping pink pussy, neatly kept and trimmed. "A hung, black stud who knows how to fuck a woman into a drooling slut for big black dicks? Because I think you're exactly that kind of guy Wasabi, you just need to admit it." She spread her puffy labia with her fingers, moaning as she showed the sopping wet interior of her sopping, needy cunt. "But if you need a little more help admitting it..."

Even on a normal day, Gogo was quicker than Wasabi could sometimes keep track of, and this time, she had a deep, throbbing arousal to guide her actions with the most frantic hunger that she could have mustered. Before she'd set foot in the room, she was already too curiously horny to sleep, but that she had seen and sucked Wasabi's dick, she couldn't hold back, and threw herself into his lap, impaling herself hungrily atop his cock without a second's hesitation. There was no time to worry or think matters through as she cried out against him, realizing immediately just how overconfident she had gotten in throwing herself onto Wasabi's dick. He was big. Bigger than anything she'd ever taken before, and howls of simultaneous delight and frustration spilled from her lips as his cock filled her to the brim.

But it wasn't only Gogo benefiting from the incredible tightness of her pussy being stretched out harshly by his swollen dick. Wasabi groaned, hips bucking forward with sudden strength as he felt Gogo's needy, soaked pussy clenching around him. But quickly, he settled down, fingers gripping the bed as he tried to restrain himself and his hungers. "You're really tight," he groaned, a fairly diplomatic sounding remark. Too neutral for Gogo's liking, too dispassionate. But that was his intention, of course; he was trying to steady himself even as Gogo became more unchained and eager than ever.

"Oh come on," Gogo groaned, throwing her arms around Wasabi's neck and tossing her head back. 'What do I have to do to make you fuck me?" With a needy, spoiled whine, she started to buck, setting out to ride his lap hard and fast, hoping the key to goading him into the sexual haze she needed was in throwing so much pleasure at him that he just gave in and surrendered to her wiles. There was only so much that any man could resist her body, surely. "To make you fuck this tight little Japanese girl like you own her?"

Shifting nervously beneath her, Wasabi groaned as Gogo began to ride him hard, bucking eagerly atop his cock. He stared in awe at her short body moving, heaving in his lap, and all he could do was try to hold back, his arms falling loose at his sides and his groans and twistings about contained as hard as he could. "Gogo, slow down," he groaned, his concern for her growing by the minute. "It's too big for you."

"So then you'll just have to stretch me loose until only your thick black dick can satisfy me," she replied breathily, stubborn as could be. She heaved steadily atop his cock, bouncing harder and faster as she grew more confident with it, her pussy genuinely loosening up around his throbbing shaft as she impaled herself again and again on it. She wasn't going to stop for anything, pigheaded and still out for what she wanted, refusing to settle for anything less. Even now, getting Wasabi's cock, she was greedily and stubbornly considering this a 'practice' run, certain that she would coax Wasabi out of his shell and finally get him to pound her raw. Nothing else would do.

Which was a shame, because even this was incredible, and Gogo's body pleaded her to realize that. Her slick, needy pussy clenched down around the cock stretching it out, and she felt incredible, her impatient and heaving friction only making it better as she rocked atop him as quickly as she could, the steady back and forth of her vaginal lining along his cock, especially the ridge of his head pushing deep into her, all proving the most satisfaction she'd ever known. It was better than any toy, even the special vibrator she'd broken into and cranked up the motor on to better suit her needs. It was warm, fleshy, throbbing, and attached to someone she could hold onto as she moved. But it wasn't enough for Gogo, not yet.

Insistent as could be, Gogo reached for Wasabi's hands, which were dug deep into the bedding, clinging to the mattress in an attempt to work through the temptation. "Bullshit," she groaned. "I knew you wanted it! Come on stud, give it to me." She pulled his hands onto her ass, the taut, muscular rear having a delightful roundness to it, one that his large fingers couldn't help but squeeze and cling to as she moved feverishly in his lap.

"Wouldn't this be better if we slowed down and took some time to appreciate things?" he asked, his own brand of stubbornness in direct conflict with Gogo's. He couldn't help his better nature, his desire for slowness and great care, as much a factor in the chase as now when Gogo was begging him to fuck her. "You're just burning through our first time like it's nothing."

Gogo groaned, her breath turning more ragged and needy by the moment. Fervidly fucking herself atop Wasabi's cock wasn't the ideal but it was as good as it felt she was getting at the moment, and it was still enough to leave her shivering, following after her body in realizing just how fucking good this truly was. But it wasn't enough, and she was still very much aware of that. "Look, I'm not losing sleep over how much I want black cock so that we can cry into each others' shoulders and watch The Notebook. I want raw, brutal sex that's going to leave me sore tomorrow and feeling as much like I'm filthy as I want more. So stop holding out, put these big hips to work, and fucking give me the goods already, Wasabi." She knew it was in there somewhere, and she was determined to find it, no matter what it took.

Wasabi's hands were now firmly on Gogo's toned, amazing ass, and he couldn't help but dig his fingertips in. He had to admit, there were worse ways to spend the night than with a pretty girl bouncing on his cock and howling in lust, begging him for sex. There wasn't even the slightest bit of attention paid now to the porn video playing in the background, especially with his and Gogo's heavy breaths and moans filling the room instead. There was no reason to care about the video, and the more he focused on Gogo, the more her plea actually seemed sound, the more he felt the temptation to go for it. Especially as he guided her bounces now, his kneading of her ass merciless as his strong hands worked on instincts that he was trying his best to suppress, but not doing a particularly great job at.

Gogo's gasped, heavy pleas mingled with the way her body begged for it in manners beyond words, trembling and aching as she rocked back and forth, moving up and down feverishly atop his cock. He could feel her stretched out pussy still clinging around him as hard as she could muster, and the slick inner walls were just begging him to cum inside of her, but also beckoning him to increase the friction, to prove what he could do to her. And he wanted to prove that so bad, the temptation bubbling up fiercer and fiercer each time she came down against him, knowing that this was a losing fight, but he didn't realize just how much he was losing it until he came.

Technically, Gogo came first, screaming as she tossed her head back and embraced sudden, intense pleasure, howling and bucking atop him as she made one final plea for him to fuck her like she wanted, all while his hands gripped her tightly and responded with a heavy, "So good," as he followed suit, the pulsating of her pussy around his shaft too much to bear. He let loose, cumming deep within her, filling the howling Japanese woman up with all of the spunk he could, before she flopped down off of his cock and lay on her back, shivering and panting.

"That was good, but..." Gogo looked down at her sloppy pussy, trickling with his cum, but still not totally feeling the satisfaction she craved. "You're not that kind of guy after all, are you? I don't think I can throw anything else at you that's going to get you to fuck me like a big, hung black stud should, so maybe I will have to settle for The Notebook and crying after a-wait, what are you doing?" The hands moving suddenly for her hips caught her by surprise, and a shivering Gogo figured she was about to be dragged up and assailed with some manner of typical sap, sap that she was in no mood for at this point.

But Gogo wasn't pulled up and nestled into Wasabi's broad chest as he started to weep about how magical their first time was, she was rolled onto her hands and knees, her shapely ass given a harsh slap. "Holy shit," she gasped, realizing a second too late what was happening, before Wasabi's weight was upon her and his thick cock was being driven right into her needy twat. Without even having the time to gather herself, she was penetrated once more by his thick, massive shaft, and this time, Wasabi wasn't holding back anything, wasn't letting Gogo's overly energetic ass do all the work as he smacked her behind again. This time, he was in control, and everything he'd been holding back came brutally to the forefront.

Gogo screamed in delight as the thrusts began, fervid and harsh as Wasabi's burly frame and all of the strength he always held back on finally saw some intense, thorough use, as he put it toward the very noble act of pounding her tight frame senseless. "Alright fine, you want it so bad?" he groaned, pushed to his limit, giving in to temptation and the urge to fuck Gogo as hard as she begged for. "Then you've got it, but don't come to me in the morning when you're sore."

"Nngh, I will, but only for more!" Gogo's head slammed down against the bed, arms giving out as the harsh thrusts from behind fucked her deep and fast, Wasabi utterly merciless in his rough use of her body. "Come on now, break me in two with that massive black cock, stretch me out so I can only be fucked by your big, superior dick!" She was only getting more and more vulgar as she got what she wanted, shoving her hips back excitedly against Wasabi's harsh thrusts as his imposing frame finally got put to good use. She was loving this, the thick cock hammering her pussy with all of the ferocity she craved, all while her ass as fondled and grabbed at, kneaded by a horny and careless Wasabi cutting loose and using her like a rag doll.

And he had to admit, he liked it. Not so much her rabid vulgarity, which he kept from delving anywhere near as deep into, but the lack of control, the freedom of surrendering to nothing and throwing caution to the wind. He fucked Gogo deep and hard, and there was a raw thrill in just going for something, for living in the moment and carelessly pursuing the fastest sensation he could find, understanding in that moment why Gogo was such a speed freak and never took the time to savour anything. There didn't need to be anything to savour, he was coming to realize, as that second's pleasure formed plenty to appreciate, but the next moment's pleasure would surely be even better as her sopping wet pussy clung hungrily around his cock.

"Breed me," Gogo gasped, having no off button to speak of. "Turn me into your cum-filled little bitch Wasabi, come on! You've already gone and claimed me, now just make it official. I'm your black cock addicted little fucktoy, and I want to be creampied again!" Her cursing at least added something to the moment, keeping her firmly entrenched in the position of someone far too gleeful about the sensations hammering against her backside. She was loosened up now, not caring how hard she got fucked, willing to endure whatever soreness followed in the morning as she lived in the now, and that continued spark of spontaneity was important in keeping Wasabi going at her from behind, up until those final, climactic moments. She had him hook, line, and sinker, with only a minor hiccup in her plan.

When Gogo came, she came hard and she came loud, but what surprised her was how easily Wasabi rivaled her in noise as he came alongside her. Her body went limp, cheek pressed against the bed as she shivered and whined, tongue rolling out as she felt pulsating waves of heavy, hot bliss surging through her body. It was incredible, made only better by the way that a hot jet of cum pumped deep into her womb as his twitching, thick cock buried within her fired off. Another experience her vibrator could never provide, another amazing sensation that left her gasping and whining a two orgasms was enough to put Gogo down quicker than she could have ever thought, but she felt no shame about that fact, given the amazing work she'd just pulled off in getting Wasabi to go all out on her.

Wasabi pulled back, groaning as he came down from his high, distinctly lacking in regrets for what he'd just done, but definitely needing a moment to breathe. He left Gogo with her ass high in the air and her face buried in the mattress, slumping back as he shuddered. "I've never gone that hard in my life."

Gogo knew an opportunity when she saw one, and couldn't rest on her laurels quite yet. "Neither have I," she purred, slowly rising up, crawling forward. "But everyone would expect that kind of thing from me. From Mister Uptight, however... I think we need to propose a deal. If you want me to keep quiet about the fact that you just wrecked me with that big black cock of yours, then I think I'm going to need regular injections of-oh fuck!" She didn't see it coming as hands pulled her forward and slammed her right back down onto Wasabi's dick.

"Yeah, okay. You keep it secret, and we go at it like animals. Sounds good, let's skip pretending there's any negotiating to do." A harsh slap to her ass and a shouted order to ride left the exhausted speed freak wondering what kind of monster she had just created, but she still had no regrets as she got to work.


End file.
